Firefly
by charmingmistake
Summary: Lily and James are both Gryffindor and the same year. They're on a totally different social scale. They've had a few secret meetings but said few words to another. They get assigned together for a project. Two Weeks. Living together. ON HOLD!
1. Lily

**Author Note:** Thank you for the reviews for my oneshot, everyone! This is a new one I thought of while watching Medical Investigation.

Hope you guys enjoy this one! Emerald

**

* * *

**

Firefly

**Summary:** Lily and James are both in Gryffindor and the same year. Oh, they're on a totally different social scale. Lily is an outcast with only one friend and James is at the top of the ladder. They've had many secret meetings but said few words to antoher. Now they get assigned together for a project. Two Weeks. Living together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognize (i.e., Lupin, Black, Potter, Sinistra, and Evans, etc...). I own the plot, story, dialogue and others you don't recognize.

**Chapter One: Lily**

"Look at them. All vying for Potter, Black and Lupin's stupid attention." Sam Sinistra said in utter disgust.

"Give it up, Sam," Lily Evans said, rolling her eyes and concentrating on her Ancient Runes homework again.

"What," Sam said. She looked down at her Astronomy homework. "What do you want to be, when we're out of Hogwarts?"

"An Unspeakable or healer." Lily looked up and smiled at her friend. "And you want to be an Astronomy teacher don't you?"

"Yeah," Sam started. "I mean, I've loved Astronomy all my life. Ever since my mum... I loved the subject."

"I guess I do know don't I." Lily grinned and flipped her red hair over her shoulder. She stood up and began to pack her stuff in her book bag. Yesterday, and today's homework were completely done. She had finished all her projects that would be due within the next two weeks already. Sam followed suit.

"So are we going out tonight?" Lily questioned, walking out of the common room.

"Yeah, It's a full moon. The stars are beautiful out."

Lily laughed and shook her head. "Next time I ask- shoot me."

"If that was legal I would've shot you long ago, Firefly."

"Too bad, Uni. Too bad,"

"Don't I know it." Sam nodded her head vigorously. Lily turned to her with a devious smirk. "What you planning, Firefly?"

"Nothing- nothing at all."

"You may _appear _innocent, but I know you can be guilty as hell!" Sam grinned. "Now spill."

"Oh, you know that there's a werewolf in Hogwarts?" Lily asked as she shut the door. They had just entered the Room of Requirement.

"No. I didn't."

"Too bad. And I can't tell you who he is."

Sam raised an eyebrow. It had never ceased to amaze her how her best friend could sense what a person could say before they said most of the time. Lily smiled and continued looking out the window.

"I have a problem." Sam groaned, sitting sadly on a chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Davis. There's nothing there." Sam said shortly. Davis Henderson was a geek. Sam was only dating him because they were her grandparent's last wish. And Sam loved them to death so she listened and started dating him. They had been going out for 1 year.

Sam and Davis' relationship was similar to Lily's opinions on her parents' marriage. Despite the fact they kept up a cheery facade, she knew that they were never in love. There might have been something there, once, long ago... perhaps, long before she came into the world. Whatever was once there was gone, it was now replaced but mutual respect, a slight liking, and overall, no feeling. They were happy, though. It passed her understanding how they could be happy with this arrangement, but she never felt the need to ask them. Afterall, it wasn't her business, was what she _could _understand.

Understanding was what she _was_. Her mother had brought her up to understand, wanting her to be able to comprehend those around her. To give her a compassionate heart, an empathetic nature, had been her goal. Her parents had wasted no money on finding her the finest philosophers, moralists, scholars, and the like. It seemed as they had succeeded.

They had given her a greater understanding of the human psyche, taught her the ways of the human mind until she knew it like clockwork, and had helped her cultivate practically a sixth sense for detecting the emotions of those around her.

In an indirect way, they had given her ammunition against her superiors. She was able to read into their actions, expressions, gestures and words, with more accuracy than mind reading. She could predict their next words, judge their character, and, yes, understand them completely.

She never questioned these abilities; they came as naturally to her as breathing. On her own, she learned to flatter or flirt, whichever term you prefer, more effectively and insult others with equal potency.

"Sam, why can't you break up with him?"

"Lil... My grandparents, they wouldn't have wanted it."

Lily rolled her eyes and snorted. "They're dead, Sam! Are you going to spend the rest of your life miserable because of your grandparents last wish? Because if you are, then why the bloody hell are you brooding about it?"

"I **KNOW **their dead! I was the last person they saw! You know I loved them. A lot!" Sam yelled. "It was their last wish! And I can't disobey that!" With that Sam left the Room of Requirement with a slamming door.

Lily sighed and stared at the fire. Slowly she began to rise again, and taking her stuff, she left the room. With no intention of coming back later.

She went into a secret room that Dumbledore had put for her so she could train. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall, near the window. There were swords of all sizes, targets, a massive stereo system with a whole stack of CD's next to it (she had put those in- Dumbledore did the rest) and everything anyone could ever need to get fit, learn self defence or to get their powers stronger; muggle and magical.

Lily changed into a midnight blue vest top that clung to her like they were made specifically made for her and a pair of black short shorts.

Lily made for the punching bag and started punching it as if it were nobody's business. She did punches, kickes, low ones, high ones; you name them; she did it.

Lily as gutsy (she _was _a Gryffindor afterall!). She was powerful and capable, and- some might even say deadly.

Lily punched out her anger and frustations into the punching. She muttered, "Hello, misplaced aggression."

**James**

He had needed to get out. The girls were suffocating him. James walked around the castle until he stopped at a room that he had never seen before. He smiled. It would be great to add it to the Marauders Map.

James opened the door and stood there. Jaw slacking.

Unbelievable. Hair flying, limbs whirling, she was the most graceful, powerful martial he had ever laid eyes on. Her every move was a mesmerizing combination of ballet and kung fu.

The girl, whoever she was, she had the looks of a international supermodel and the speed of Superman.

James wondered why he had never seen her before. She was beautiful. He _had _to talk to her. He cautiously took a step inside and was amazed at the training center.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" The girl questioned, stopping and turning to look at him dead in the eye. Her eyes were a deep, challenging, emerald.

How had she known she was there?

_What the bloodly hell? _James thought.

"Umm, I was just taking a walk around and I never saw this place before."

"Oh, if you could please leave, I'd like to get back to my training now. And please, do not try adding this to your Marauders Map as you most likely won't be seeing this room again."

_How does she know about the Map?_

"Please leave." The girl repeated coldly. James shrugged and left.

What he didn't see was that the moment to door closed, she broke down and cried her heart out.

* * *

**Author Note:** What did you think? Too descriptive? I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed to my oneshot "My Baby Sister". The reviews were GREAT! I hope to have a lot of reviews for this story. Thanks! Emerald 


	2. Chess

**Firefly**

**Summary: **Lily and James are both in Gryffindor and the same year. Oh, they're on a totally different social scale. Lily is an outcast with only one friend and James is at the top of the ladder. They've had many secret meetings but said few words to antoher. Now they get assigned together for a project. Two Weeks. Living together.

**Disclaimer: **The things, people, items that you recognize are JK Rowling. Stuff that you _don't_ recognize all belong to my imagination.

**Chapter Two: Chess**

A week later, around 11.30 PM, everyone was asleep in the Gryffindor Tower. Everyone except two different souls. An outcast. And a popular.

A petite red haired girl tiptoed down the stairs and sat herself in front of the fireplace. She stared at the fire silently. She knew there was someone watching her.

She could sense him.

She didn't need any visitors. Her and Sam hadn't made up and were giving each other the silent treatment. They hadn't gone out to see the stars like they had planned. _What the heck is he doing down here, near midnight?_ Lily questioned herself.

"A game of chess?" James Potter smiled at her.

Lily shrugged. _What harm could that do? _Lily smiled back. "Sure." She had just noticed that she had sat down next to her.

James stood up and sat across from her. He laid the pieces out. "I'm white."

"Alright then, Mr Potter. I get black then."

The played and played. By the middle of the game, James was shocked. She hadn't told him her name or what year she was in. The main thing wrong was that this girl was totally shocking. She was not good. She was very, very, _very _good. And James was the best Chess player in all of Gryffindor. She couldn't be from this house, but then how did she get in? If she was, he would have met her in Hogwarts Chess Tournaments before. She had to be an internationally ranked player. Probably from The Troops. They were the best chess players outside of Hogwarts. But they didn't accept players that weren't older than 18.

He had sacrificed material to no avail. She'd dismantled one of his most trusted combinations. But even so, it was a really exciting game. Her play was not only smart and challenging but unorthodox. Who had taught her? Who was she?

Well, he knew she was the girl from earlier, in the training room... but specifically, who _was _she?

"So, who _are _you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes."

"I might tell you." James' eyes lit up. "Sometime in the future." she added mysteriously.

"Why won't you tell me who you are?"

"Because it's for me to know, you not to find out."

"Don't sound so condescending, would ya? I read in a book that people who are like that rot faster." Lily raised an sceptical eyebrow at him. "There you go again."

"Well... Sorry. You and Black, well, you two don't strike me as the kind of people who- well- _read._"

"I guess that's sufficient." James started, "You know, you are the most aloof person I've ever met." Lily gave a soft laugh.

"And would Black say the same?"

"No, Sirius, would probably annoy you till you're ready to murder him."

"And you wouldn't?"

"I'm not annoying you now, am I?" James grinned.

"No, you aren't." Lily shrugged. "You and him are alot alike, considering his family isn't the sweetest person in the world."

"That's true- wait, you're comparing me to _that_ mental case?" James asked in mock-anger. "Anyway, how'd you know that?"

"I just know."

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" He grinned. Lily looked up from the chess board. She couldn't read his mind per se but she knew what he was thinking about. She decided to pretend she didn't.

"I'm perceptive, not psychic,"

"Always have excuses for your every move and everything you say, don't you?"

"The only way to be, James."

She glanced at the grandfather clock that hung on the wall as it striked 2.00 AM. "Time to say goodbye Mr Potter. It have to have some rest for class." She left for the Girls Dormitory.

"Wait!" She turned around. "What year and house are you in?" She gave him a look that told him his answer immediately.

She was in his house _and _year. How could he not have remembered her? How could he not have _seen _her? She was such a beautiful and striking girl... He **had **to find out her name.

He was every surprised. Sirius or Remus must have seen her before. He'll ask them tomorrow. Slowly James swished his wand and the chess pieces cleared and he made up way up to the Boy's Dormitory.

James changed into a pair of Quidditch boxers and a white t-shirt and slowly fell asleep with the beautiful redhead's picture in his mind.

**Lily**

Lily climbed in bed after changing into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She was just about to fall asleep when she remembered. She reached for her wand, which she always kept within arm's length. She started to perform the charm the she had performed so many times.

Unconciously, her picture was being erased from his mind. He wouldn't remember her the next morning unless she wanted him to. The only memory she left of her was midnight. The time they started playing chess. If he caught the clue, he might come. If not she wouldn't get hurt.

She **couldn't **risk being hurt again.

Lily smiled as she put the wand back in it's case. Dumbledore had warned her that she should make sure her wand was in the case at night. The case was near indestructable. Dumbledore himself had tried to open to case but no avail.

She was the only one who was able to open the box. Her and those before her.

She would test him. Test him to find out how much he was willing to go to find out her identity.

And if he was worth it she would gradually tell him about herself and who she was. She would let him in.

**Dumbledore**

Professor Dumbledore smiled into the crystal ball as he watched his two best and favortie students battle in a game of chess.

They were very powerful and important.

They would, one day, become the saviors of the world.

They would become the greatest love the world would ever see.

Lily Evans- She would become the greatest death-eater assassin in the world for millions of centuries, hired by the Ministry of Magic, but she would be known as a different name. She would be the most powerful witch to walk the earth.

James Potter- He would become the greatest Auror and another death-eater assassin. He would become the most powerful wizard to walk on land since Merlin and some say himself.

They were the perfect match in every single way. They would be the only ones to be able to use each other's wand magically.

That itself said something. Now, if only they made the right choice and follow them. If they didn't, they all would be doomed.

The Headmaster had the deputy headmistress and the other professors watch out for the two and guide them to their destiny without being too direct.

But that was all they could do. Guide them.

They had to handle the rest on their own.

But would they succeed?

* * *

**Author's Note:** What'd you guys think? Too short? I'm sorry it took a while to finish this chapter but the third chapter is almost done and should be up in a week!

Thank you anyone who reviewed to the first chapter! Hope you guys review for this one too.

Thank you! Emerald


	3. Anastasia

**Author's Note: **Okay everyone! Here's Chapter Three: Anastasia.

Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Firefly**

**Summary:** Lily and James are both in Gryffindor and the same year. Oh, they're on a totally different social scale. Lily is an outcast with only one friend and James is at the top of the ladder. They've had many secret meetings but said few words to another. Now they get assigned together for a project. Two Weeks. Living together.

**Disclaimer: **The voices tell me that everything you acknowledge in Harry Potter books are JK Rowlings. Everything that you don't are mine. Did you know that hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world?

**Chapter Three: Anastasia**

Lily sighed and looked at the clock in her training room. It was 6.45- fifteen minutes till breakfast started. She had woken up at 4.35 and had decided to get some training in. She was very much an early riser. She didn't like the night either. One would say that she didn't like sleep. But she truly does.

Lily groaned at the fact that she wouldn't get any more training in. "Damn time." Then she brightened at a thought, _We're duelling in Defense Against the Dark Arts today!_

Lily left the room and went back to her dorm room and showered and changed into her uniform. The Hogwarts uniform which consisted of a black pleated skirt was about four inches above her knee; a tight white button up shirt showed off her perfect upper figure. Her prefect badge was on the bottom right of her white shirt on the side.

"Time to go to breakfast, dear." The mirror on the told her.

"Okay," Lily left the room and went down to the great hall. There were only a few early risers but nothing new.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

The energy was building in her veins. _Come on,_ she urged silently.

Her mind was beautifully blank. Her concentration was perfect. Her ears were pricked to decipher the subtlest motion.

She waited for her opponent to make the first move. She _wanted _him to make the first move. She knew who was going to win. It had already been known the moment Professor Grimble paired her up with Malfoy. She could decode, decipher, predict, and presumer with terrifying accuracy.

Malfoy moved his arm and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!" _

Lily effortlessly dodged this attack and yelled, _"Conjunctivitis!" _at the same time he yelled, _"Stupefy!" _Lily had to admit he was an okay opponent. Lily dodged his attack once again as his eye sight was lost momentarily. Lily pointed her wand at him once again and said, _"Silenco."_

Malfoy was having problems shooting spells at her and seeing her. If any of those had happened to Lily, she wouldn't have a problem. Lily shot an expertly poised round house kick with her right foot, aiming for Malfoy's head. Her target hit without a doubt. Malfoy had regained his eye sight the moment her left hit his head and he fell, unconcious, backwards against the wall.

Lucius Malfoy's wand fell out of his reach and landed outside the blue barrier. If a wand fell outside the barrier than they owner of the wand lost and Malfoy had just lost to a "mudblood" as he perfered to call her.

"Good job, Miss Evans." Professor Grimble smiled. "But please refrain from doing that much damage to Mr Malfoy again, if you help it."

"Yes, professor." Lily mumbled, sitting back in her seat. She was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts student in the year.

**Lily's POV**

I have a black belt in kung fu and I'm trained in karate, judo, jujitso, and muay thai- which is basically kickboxing. I've a reflex speed that off the charts. I'm a perfect shot. I can climb moutains, box, break codes in five different languages. My timing in any duel is perfect.

I'm intensely strong (so Dumbledore says), a master of martial arts and most commonly used weapons.

I've been known as a weapon, deadly, dangerous, and lethal. But known as a different name. Anastasia.

I do occasional things for the Ministry of Magic. Like track down death-eaters in the school and inform the Ministry and they do the rest. Or if I'm on break I do more dangerous things.

That's why I do the spells. It makes me blend in. I'm pretty much invisible except in class and then afterwards, you don't remember me.

That helps me. It's saved my life more than once. I know that there is three more. Three more death-eater hunters like me that work for the England Ministry that I know go to this school. I know that they know that there is one more too, but they don't know _who _it is. We're not allowed to know that stuff.

My outer appearance sees me as a pretty, delicate girl who can't defend herself. I use that to my advantage.

I pretend to be an innocent girl and they fall for it. Then when they least expect it, I hand them over to the Ministry. That why you should never be decieved by an innocent face. Many men have fallen for my looks and have paid for it. Mostly death-eaters. The others? I'm only in it for information. It's me that chooses whether they go to Azkaban or not.

It's me that have power over them. I'm true to my words...

What if I fall in love?

I'm forbidden to fall in love with a death-eater.

I had been said so the moment I was born.

The stupid Sorting Hat had even said so.

I was meant to be a death-eater assassin.

I can fall in love, just not a with a death-eater. I did once, no one knew.

No one.

I had gotten over him the moment he hurt me more than imaginable...

It was over summer break and I was fourteen.

Sad isn't it? I've been tracking death-eaters since I was thirteen though. I was fully trained. And even at that time, I was the best death-eater assassin.

I'm now sixteen, so that's three years and I've sent at least seven death-eaters to Azkaban and five death-eaters that are locked in a cell in the Ministry of Magic, they were under the Imperious Curse, in the last three years.

Pretty impressive, huh?

No one knows what I do except the teachers. Not even Samantha.

I do my work well, it's pretty easy to hide it from my parents. My mom died awhile back. That left me with my dad. I have a sister, she disowned herself. Because of that she only inherited 5,000,000. I would inherit everything else.

Our summer house in France, and America. Our estates in France, America, Rome, and Russia (my mom loved Russia). I also inherit everything left in the fortune. Let me tell you it's a lot, enough to never have me work no matter how much I spend. That's a lot. But I really don't care.

My dad's never there. If I need some money, I ask and he hands me a couple hundred dollars. He don't care how long I make it last. Hell, I could spend three hundred in one day and ask for more money the next, he hand it to me.

I use that to my advantage too. I sneak out at night and he won't notice.

I've done things I'm not proud of.

I'm the best death-eater assassin the Ministry has. That's what we call ourselves, The ones who hunt down death-eaters. We call ourselves that because if you get sent to Azkaban, you can pretty much be considered dead.

The dementors take away all your happiness and you can only be sent their for life.

I'm not proud of those things, there's _not _many things I'm proud of.

Who would be proud of being knowned as deadly, dangerous, and lethal?

The death-eaters fear me.

I know they do.

I was also born with a great gift for detecting fear like Voldermort is.

Voldermort.

Everyone, well almost everyone, fears to say his name.

I call him Voldermort or my more personal, favorite term, "The Bastard That Should Burn In Hell (For Eternity),"

He's a bastard. He murdered my mom personally when I was fourteen. Why? Dumbledore didn't or rather _wouldn't _tell me.

I can't ask the death-eaters, even though they would tell me because they fear me- well most of them-, it would give me away. I can't go up asking them, "Why the hell did Voldermort murder Valeria Evans?"

To the death-eaters and Ministry (only the Minister of Magic, Dumbledore, a few of the most trusted teachers, know my real name, and my old partner who is a really old friend), I'm known as Anastasia. When I'm Anastasia, I have no past, I have no last name, and I have no family. I only have one goal and that is to hunt death-eaters and send them to hell.

It's almost near impossible to tell me from Anastasia.

Lily Evans has red hair that has blonde streaks and ends at mid-back. I have emerald green eyes that are streaked with three other greens.

Anastasia has golden brown and black hair that is layered and angled and also reaches a little from her shoulders. She has emerald green eyes that are streaked with silver and are always cold and piercing. They are never warm and inviting. Well, on certain occasions they are.

Red/blonde and brown/black hair would make a big different in a person's looks.

I have another advantage, I can-

"Miss Evans?" Professor Grimble questioned me.

"Yes?" I asked, peeved that my thoughts were interrupted.

"The class just ended." he told me, smiling. I looked around the classroom and saw that everyone else had already left. I got up and was about to leave too, but Professor Grimble handed me a locked brown package that said "Anastasia" on the front.

I nodded and left. The teachers hand information from the Ministry or Dumbledore informs me himself. He usually only does that when I'm send on a really dangerous mission.

The teachers can't open the package no matter how hard they try. Only Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic and my wand is allowed to open it. And since I'm the only who can use my wand, it means me.

I have don't have a partner. I don't need one. Most death-eater assassins have one. I had one when I first started. Like I said earlier, I was thirteen when I started. My partner was called Fee. Her real name?

We're the only ones that know each other's real name. We have known each other since we were five. But her real name? We'll go into that later. She had started the same time as me. The last I heard of was that she was send to America.

I had just realised that I had passed the Charms classroom and was five minutes late. Professor Flitwick won't mind. I'm his favorite student, probably because I'm the, I quote, "Best Charms student he's ever had in his years of teaching!" end quote.

I take Advanced Charms, a very difficult course to get into. All of my classes are Advanced. Professor Dumbledore offered to have me take some 7th year classes, but I couldn't do that. What would I take in 7th year then?

Now back to my life, I believe that death-eaters don't deserve to even _breathe _on this galaxy, much less this planet.

My goal in life is to get ride of the death-eaters that made my life miserable. Especially one that ruined me. That cause me impurity.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well? What'ca think? I'm sorry that there's hardly any dialogue but I wanted you to get to know her alter ego. What do you think of Anastasia? So far, chapter four has a lot of dialogue to make up for this one. I'm not done with that yet since I'm working on a few other stories that will be out soon. The two in my bio are ones that will be coming out within one or two weeks!

Chapter Four is called: A Few Nightmares

Anyways, who or what is a Mary Sue and how do I get a BETA reader? Or become one? (I'm great in English!) Okay, that's enough.

Please review since I didn't get many reviews in the last chapter! Only **1**! If you review I'll post chapter four up as soon as I can!

Emerald


	4. A Few Nightmares

**Author's Note:** Two more reviews than last time... not too bad. Well, anyways, chapter four is up.

**

* * *

**

Firefly

**Summary:** Lily and James are both in Gryffindor and the same year. Oh, they're on a totally different social scale. Lily is an outcast with only one friend and James is at the top of the ladder. They've had many secret meetings but said few words to another. Now they get assigned together for a project. Two Weeks. Living together.

**Disclaimer: **I own everything that doesn't belong to JK Rowling. JK Rowling has custody of everthing that is not mine, including the stupid feline cat called Mrs Norris, (I have nothing against cats!).

**Chapter Four: A Few Nightmares**

**Lily Evans (Anastasia)- Hogwarts**

**Katrina Tanner (Fee)- Beauxbatons**

**Catherine Larmer (Brittnay)- Salem**

James Potter ran quickly through the dark, empty corridors. He still could hear Mrs Norris' padded footsteps behind him. _Stupid animal_, he thought. _Filch can't be far away_.

Sirius and Remus had split up. There was a chance that none of them had gotten caught. James wasn't worried if Filch would catch him. He could say that it was his night patrol duty even though it sounded lame to him as he had said it a million times before.

But this time was totally different. If Filch got him he was better of being dead and in hell. The caretaker had almost caught him lurking around in front of the Slytherin common room a few days earlier.

Also it was in the middle of the night, way past the end of all patrols, and even the most stupid person in the world wouldn't believe his lame excuse. _Well if you don't count Peter_, James thought and turned around a corner.

But Mrs Norris was waiting for him.

"How the hell do you to that?" he asked angrily when he noticed the cat. "You were right behind me!"

She mewed.

"If that was an answer I will kiss Snape." he said.

Again Mrs Norris mewed.

"Hey! You know that is impossible for me to do. Not to mention digusting!" James rebuked her before smacking himself on the head. "Why the hell am I talking to you, a cat, anyway?"

Suddenly he could heard steps and a lot of swearing. James took flight once again. In great hurry he rushed off, and around a corner he saw a tapestry. It just took him a second of thinking before he yanked it aside and stepped into the secret passage. James wasn't sure if Filch knew about this passage, and if so, he still wouldn't find him because there was a second hideout not far from the other end of the passage.

_Nobody will find that cabinet_, James thought to himself proudly. He walked down the passage that led to another corridor but James thought it would be good to hide for a little while. He felt along the rough wall till he found the invisible doorknob. Even with light he wouldn't have found it faster so he didn't bother taking his wand out and saying _Lumos_. He opened the door and stepped inside the small cabinet.

There he leaned against the wall. His breath was pacing. "Well that was close." he said to himself.

"I figured." A quiet voice said. A female. He could tell, she was grinning, whoever she was, she was grinning.

"Shit!" he yelled jumping about a foot in the air before searching for the owner of the other voice.

"Hush!" said the girl, before she laid a hand on his arm to calm him down. "Be quiet. Please."

"Do you want to kill me?" His heart was racing. He took several slow steady breaths to calm his heart down.

"I'm sorry," The other voice said sheepishly,

"You know, you are the most ubiquitous person I ever met." James said as he recognized the red haired girl who refused to tell him her name.

"Sure," said the friendly female voice as she took her hand off his arm.

"What are you doing here?" James wanted to know.

"What does it look like?" She smirked.

"Oh, right. Stupid question." he agreed and joined in her laughing. "How do you know about this passage?"

"Once I leaned on the tapestry and I fell trough it," she replied quietly and James could tell she was grinning.

"Really?" He smirked remembering how he and his friends had found it in the same way. "How did you found the cabinet?"

"I made my way along the wall and I bumped into the doorknob. I'll never forget the pain," she trailed off.

Silence fell over them.

"Are you hiding from Mrs Norris?" she asked.

"Yes," James answered. "She was just about to call Filch and I had to run to save my ass."

"Yeah, that damn beast," she hissed. "I would love to hex that goddamn excuse for a feline."

"Oh, there are many things you can do," grinned James. "How about acne, hair loss or a second tail? Pink would be good for her. Or you could try a tattoo." His mind trailed off.

Again she laughed. "I'll think about it. Thanks. But I think that the pranking should be left to you."

"You're welcome, I'm always here for those looking to torture that crazy, stupid, meddlesome cat," James said charmingly and he knew she smiled. A few more minutes passed and they decided the coast was clear. They stepped out of the cabinet into the passage.

"It was nice talking to you," she said and she sounded honest. "It's not every day that I hide with a charming guy in a secret cabinet."

"My pleasure," James thanked her.

The girl left and she disappeared a few moments later.

**Lily**

Lily grinned as she entered her dorm. _Three nights, _she thought. This was the third night she had seen him, wierd. Lily shrugged it off and changed into a small tanktop and short shorts. She slipped into bed.

_"Where are we going?" A blonde haired boy who looked around 16 asked._

_"None of your business." A brunette seductress glared at him as she looked around the forest._

_"Well, lets see, you captured me. And you're dragging me god knows where. And how old are you?"_

_"None of your business," she repeated coldly._

_"You know, Anastasia, you're very pretty. Got a boyfriend?"_

_"No, and I'm not looking for one."_

_"I see," The blonde smiled. "So..."_

_"Shut your ugly trap Donelly. This will go a lot faster if you don't stop talking." Anastasia turned, making her golden brown and black hair flip behind her, around and her emerald green eyes glared at him again through her long eyelashes. She had a muggle gun pointed at his throat. The blonde swallowed._

_Hard._

_He noticed that she held the no-nonsense look on her face that was deadly. You just really don't want to make her too mad. You really, really don't. She may be the sweetest thing but she was not the sweetest thing when's she's too mad._

Lily woke up, sweating once again. _Stupid primitve emotions, _Lily thought as she stood and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She loved doing this. She was often called heartlesss, cold, hostile, and et cetera. She didn't care. But then... she had a reason to. But her dad would have prevented her from going to Hogwarts ever again if he knew she was working. He didn't want her to work. _What good is an education when you won't work? _Lily had often asked herself and her father that. He always said, "I don't want something happening to you, Lil."

She understood, she always did. He didn't want the same thing that had happened to her mom to happen to her.

The next morning she had woken up with a slight headache. She looked at the alarm clock next to her. _4.50. Good back to bed! _Lily laughed. She stood up and went to get changed.

* * *

She wore a tight black spaghetti strap tanktop with a dark green pleated mini-skirt. She wore a pair of knee high boots. The bottom of her spaghetti strap tanktop did not reach where her skirt began, betraying her tattoo of a rose twisting around a knife on the lower right part of her back and her bellybutton ring. She had her hair up in a high ponytail. She had a pair of expensive, small hoop earrings.

"Anastasia," A voice greeted her. Lily looked around to see her friend.

"Brittnay." Lily smiled. "How are you?"

"Well, I got back from a chase, snuck back in but got caught; now I'm stuck with a months detention." Brittnay sighed. Her Russian accent was disguised perfectly.

"How do you do this?"

"Do what?" Lily smiled at her friend innocently. Brittnay was kind of reclusive so Lily was always making her talk. Brittnay glared at her friend but Lily seemed unfazed.

"Keep up with the accent." Brittnay groaned. "I know you'reAmerican and part Frenchand you hide the accent perfectly for the past six years!" Lily rolled her eyes, typical Brittnay.

Lily was truly American--- and she was also French too, she was also thirty-seven percent Asian but that part hardly showed. She was also thirty percent veela out of thirty-seven-- an Asian veela. Also Anastasia's form. Lily used her veela side to play Anastasia.

Wait, thirty percent French. Thirty-three percent American and thirty percent Asian.

"I mean, I've been faking an American accent for three months and I've slipped a million times."

"But dear, that's why you have a partner and you just started this year." Lily smiled and patted her friend on the back. "It'll get better."

"Now, would you like some Butterbeer?"

Brittnay grinned, "Sure!"

_"Don't you guys have partners or something?" Donelly asked curiously as he followed the petite brunette through another forest. Lily rolled her eyes._

_"Must you talk or do you just like hearing yourself talk?" she asked, irated. She stopped at a small holly tree which held an old bottle of beer. The cap was missing and there was a few cracks here and there._

_"Now, Anastasia dear, I just **love** hearing one of your witty responses." Donelly smiled. Lily turned to face him as she pointed to the bottle. "What is it?"_

_"A portkey, dumbass." Lily replied, looking around for any muggles. Donelly softly touched the bottle and immediately they were brought to a much small forest._

_"How MANY more forests do we have to go through?" Lily turned her piercing emerald eyes back to him and he took a step back. "Okayyyy." he said slowly, as if she were a five year old. "How about you join me for a date once we get out?"_

_"No, no thank you. I don't need a death-eater messing my life up?"_

_"You mean your life isn't **already **messed up? A pretty girl like you should be doing this kind of work."_

_"I'm not sweet or innocent so shut the hell up. Okay?" She rolled her eyes again and started mumbling some words in German. After ten minutes of walking, a tall man with black hair walked up to them with a nod._

_"Ana," Ana was her nickname- short for Anastasia. Only a few were allowed to call her that without being threatened. "I'm supposed to watch over now." Lily nodded and waited for him to continue. "You're suppose to come along but pretty much as a guard." Lily was about to protest but he continued. "It's for your own good. You haven't gotten any sleep in two days."_

"Ana? Anastasia?" Brittnay called, concerned. Lily had totally zoned out and had gotten a gazed look. Lily jumped into action as she heard her friend.

"Sorry, Brittnay. Just tired." Lily lied.

Across the room, Katrina Tanner stared at her, amazed (as usual) by her extraordinary lying skills. How she managed to tell such shocking untruths with a straight face while looking a person in the eyes was way beyond her. Then again, this talent had come in handy many times. Everytime they had gotten capture, Lily always found a way to get them out of it. Whether it was seducing to a point where he would let them go or flirting or her and Katrina's more favorite strategy: attack violently.

Lily was the best when it came to getting herself and others out of sticky situations. She could speak German, Italian, French, Vietnamese, Latin, Greek and Spanish fluently, along with her polished English. And Lily could be the living daylights out of people twice her age and size and still arrive in hers seat, looking healthy and refreshed, for class the next day.

Katrina smiled as she walked up to them, her blonde hair that were streaked with gold in a high ponytail and her soft yellow dress, blowing as she walked. She walked up behind Lily and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Fee, you know that never surprises me." Lily smiled calmly as Brittnay stared in shock at how Lily managed to stay so calm. _But then again, she is the best. _Brittnay thought, smiling softly.

"Anastasia," Katrina greeted, "And you are...?"

"Fee, this is Brittnay. She's new. Started in January."

"Hey, how's it going?" Katrina grinned. Brittnay groaned.

"Boring. My partner's been doing this for two years and she won't let me do **anything**." Brittnay scolded. "It's sooo unfair."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." Katrina grinned again. "It's April and you've been at it for four months... You'll get to do something soon."

"Especially when summer rolls around." Lily added. "That's when your most dangerous missions are."

"How'd you guys manage to get here?" Brittnay asked.

"I snuck out." Katrina smiled.

"Hogsmeade weekend." Lily checked her watch, "Aww, I have to go but tomorrow's the last Hogsmeade for the week, meet me at Three Broomsticks." Lily was just about to leave when she said, "And Fee?"

"Yeah, Anastasia?"

"Do something about the gold streaks please!" Lily stopped, "It's hurting my eyes."

"Got'ca."

"Bye Ana."

"Bye."

_"Ana?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What forest are we in?" Lily turned to look at him, and then made a gesture with her eyes to Donelly who was whistling acting like he wasn't listening. "Oh,"_

_"Mike, babe... I'll take over from here, alright?" Lily told the black haired boy. "You go back-- you still have a case to work on." Her words triggered a memory in him._

_"Oh shit! Do you mind Ana?" Lily shook her head. "'K thanks," With that he took off. _

_The moment the disappeared out of sight, Lily turned around to see that Donelly was gone. In a quick flash, he had her pinned against a tree. _

_"Didn't expect that did you?" Donelly sneered, "You know, you were right in not trusting me." Lily glared. Donelly's hand that was at her throat as he held her up against the tree. His free hand moved down her thighs and he slipped his hand between her legs as she kicked him. "Bitch!" He slapped her._

_**Lily, don't you dare let him do this to you. **Lily thought to herself. She kicked him again. **Where the hell is my wand!**_

Lily walked into her dorm as she looked for a pair of jeans and a top of any kind. _I have got to get a potion for this. _Lily grabbed the closest thing to her and left the room and entered the prefects bathroom. Lily stripped down until she was naked and slipped into the steaming pool. Lily rested her head against the marble floor that was around the pool, thinking about that unforgettable night-- not the good unforgettable. She got exhausted just thinking of it, this wasn't fair to her. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to let her tears escape. _You're strong Lily, don't cry. _She continued to reiterated this message to herself. But in the end, the tears won as they streamed out the corners of her eyes, down her eyes, and into the hot water.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like I promised: A lot more dialogue. Anyways, what do you think of the chapter?

Please review... I'm trying to achieve more than 3 reviews and than I'll post up the next chapter.

Emerald


	5. Two Weeks!

**Author's Note: **Happy Birthday to me... Happy birthday to me!

Hi readers, fans, and writers! This is Emerald here! Well guess what? Today is my birthday! August 24th!

I expect presents or reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Firefly**

**Summary:** Lily and James are both in Gryffindor and the same year. Oh, they're on a totally different social scale. Lily is an outcast with only one friend and James is at the top of the ladder. They've had many secret meetings but said few words to another. Now they get assigned together for a project. Two Weeks. Living together.

**Disclaimer: **I own everything... wait that doesn't sound right... Is it the other way around? But my tea leaves say they're mine, but they aren't are they? So next time I won't care if my tea leaves spell 'die, Emerald, die,' I'm chucking them in the bin where they all belong... along with Professor Trelawney. They all belong the JK Rowling, but the plot, and all the other stuff are mine...

**Chapter Five: "... Two Weeks!"**

Lily groaned and stared at the clock.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Lily growled at the clock before chucking it across the room. A loud bang was heard throughout the room as the alarm clock hit dead center in the middle of the door. Lily brought her head up from her pillow and smirked.

"What Evans? You need your beauty sleep that bad?" A mean voice sneered. A voice Lily remembered as Brianne Kingsley.

"A whole years worth of sleeping pills won't be able to give her ugly face a better look."

"Piss the bloody hell off." Lily grumbled, getting up and pulling her uniform out and walking into the bathroom, shutting it in the face of Kingsley and her accomplice Chirsty Henderson.

Lily looked at he calendar on the back of the door. _Friday. April 25. _

"Hmm, I have to met with Fee Sunday." Lily muttered. Normally she was a morning person but today... she was not. She had been out all last night, in the Slytherin dormitories, snooping for information while they were asleep. She had found some interesting data that was hidden in her trunk, underneath all the junk.

It was a two weeks since she saw Katrina (refer to Chapter Four). And from the scratch pad message that Katrina had written to her, there was some salient information that was in Old Greek. Lily was the only one who was able to translate a language within a few seconds or hours, depending on if she knew the language or not. Which was a possibility.

Her parents had brought her up well, she was a child prodigy. She held an IQ of 250 at the age of ten. Her parents also raised her to be smart. Eventually she became too smart for her own good. Talk about ironic.

**Samantha**

Sam sat on her bed reading her Divination book, _Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul_. She looked up to see Lily chuck her alarm clock at the door, hitting it dead on. Sam smiled and felt a familiar feeling of jealousy arise once again.

Lily Evans was perfect, aside from the fact that hardly anyone noticed her. It seemed wierd to Sam, actually. A beautiful girl like Lily? An outcast? Too strange. Sam also noted that anyone who met Lily, they wouldn't remember her the next day unless she wanted too.

Lilianna Rose Trinity Faith Celeste Evans was was nothing like her Sam. Even her name meant something along the lines of perfect.

Lily was not like her... it was a thought that kept coming back to haunt her. She didn't have to study. She didn't have to work. Not only that, but she was a prodigy when it came to anything, she excelled in all her subjects without any effort at all. Sam looked down and started to read again. She knew in the reesses of her mind that at least a part of her dislike for Lily Evans in first, second and third year was sparked by jealousy and the thought never failed to cause a feeling of discomfiture within her for being so trite. She knew it was wrong, being jealous of your best friend continuously, but she also knew that Lily could no more choose the abilities she was born with than Sam could... but she also knew that she would give anything to have her mind work the same Lily's... if only for a day, so that she could rest and not feel guilty about being so jealous.

Last night, Sam was on her bed, working on her Potions homework. She had heard Lily tiptoe out the door and somewhere, she also knew that Lily hadn't came but until three in the morning. Where Lily had gone, she didn't know. She was surprised that Lily would leave to go somewhere in the middle of the night without telling her.

Lily told her nearly everything.

**Lily**

Lily growled silently as walked out the doors again. She felt Sam's eyes on her once more. She was beginning to berate herself. How could she have been so stupid? The moment she had gotten back last night, she was too tired to think properly so she sensed that someone was still awake in the dorms.

She knew about Sam's jealousy. She had known about it in second year. She also knew that she couldn't talk to Sam about it because she would deny it and get mad again.

Lily walked silently to Advanced Potions. She hated Potions! What could a girl do? Lily groaned as she sat down next to Snape. _Greasy bastard._

**Dumbledore**

"Albus... is it really wise? Putting sixteen and seventeen year olds in the same room? Especially Black!" Minerva McGonagall questioned the headmaster.

"Yes, Minerva. Miss Evans and Mr Potter will have to get together next year."

"But why _this _year?"

"Mr Potter does not know who Miss Evans due to that brilliant magic of Miss Evans, and those two need to know how to work together." Dumbledore looked up. "I have asked Miss Evans to remove her charm so people, so people will remember who she is."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the prophecy about the two _must _prevail. Or we all will be in grave peril."

"But... they're merely children."

"Age doesn't matter, Minerva."

"Are you sure about this, Albus?" McGonagall asked. "Mr Potter... his record of girls."

"Yes, but they are destined the moment they were born."

"But... but can they make it? Mr Potter has that commitment problem of his, how...?"

"If they are meant to be they they will be." Dumbledore smiled, looking into the crystal ball on his desk. He saw Lily Evans taking notes in Advanced Arthimancy. He saw James Potter sitting in the back of the room in Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"And they are meant to be, Minerva."

**Lunch**

Dumbledore stood up after lunch, before people started to leave and held his hands up for the hall to silent. They did. "6th years, please stay back." All the 6th years looked questionly at the Head Boy, Head Girl, Prefects and each other. They shrugged.

Finally everyone had left the great hall and all there was left was the 6th years. Dumbledore stood up again, along with the rest of the teachers. "This project has been considered for a while now, and we have decided to test it out." Dumbledore started.

"Oh so now they're going to use us as guinea pigs?" Sirius stated.

Dumbledore continued. "Two students, of the opposite sex--" Dumbledore was interrupted once again.

"Ohh, it is boy and girl?" Sirius asked excitedly. Professor McGonagall shook him a glare.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, it is boy and girl." He continued, "A boy and girl will _share _an apartment _together_." Seeing Sirius' extremely excited face, the old headmaster quickly added, "With supervision from one of the portraits." Sirius groaned.

"You will be attending your regular classes as always." McGonagall took over, "You will also be living like muggles." There were 'boo's from the Slytherins. McGonagall ignored them. "If you are pureblood and know nothing about muggles or muggle ways, you are assigned with someone who does."

"Any question?" Professor Flitwick asked. A small blonde raised her hand. "Yes?"

"How long will we be doing this 'project'?"

"Two weeks."

The hall stood in absolute silent until Lucius Malfoy decided to say...err... I mean, yell his opinion. "...Two weeks!" he shouted in rage.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. Two weeks."

"Now please go to your the class that you would have at this time. And the teachers will tell you who you will living with for the next two weeks."

Everyone exited the hall and hurried to their next class. "This is sooo goddamn stupid. This will interfer with my work." Lily mumbled as she sat down on her seat in Advanced Ancient Runes.

Across the school, in Advanced Transfiguration, a certain James Potter was thinking along the same lines.

"Miss Evans, you will be paired up with James Potter." Professor Ashner said, coming across her name. Lily just smirked as the girls in her room sighed, knowing that James was called for and they wouldn't get to live with him.

_Wierd, _Lily thought. _Ever since he walked in one me at my training, he's been popping up everywhere._

**James**

"Mr Potter, you are with Lily Evans." James looked up from his Transfiguration textbook. _Who's Lily Evans? _

"Yes Professor."

_I wonder who she is. _James wondered. _I wish she was that new red head._

James went through the rest of the class time thinking of things along those lines.

By the end of the day, they were told and showed where they'd be living. It was near the great hall but their were rooms lined up next to each other as there would in an actual apartment. Lily and James' room number was 34.

James walked into the room and scowled. He still hadn't figured out who Lily Evans was! This was frustrating. Whoever he was partnered up with had to know a lot about muggles because he knew _nothing_. James sighed and flopped down on the couch that was in the living room.

James decided it would be a good idea to go check the rest of the place out. James entered the kitchen next and was extremely confused on how to use anything, except the refrigerator which was stoked with food that were already cooked or needed to be cooked. James grabbed an apple and went around. He found two bedrooms. One for him, the other was for whoever Lily Evans was. A living room, a kitchen and a small dining room.

He was told that the house-elves would do the laundry but they had to do the cleaning themselves. He went to his bedroom and looked around. His clothes were there, so were some of his prank items, his scratch pad, his trunk and a few other important or nessecary things.

He heard a key go into the key hole and figured it must he Lily Evans because only the teachers, and the two students living in the room would have to keys to enter their apartment. The door opened.

**Lily**

Lily smiled politely as she recieved her key from Professor Flitwick, her last class of the day and her Advanced Charms teacher. Lily went back to her dorm to change into something besides her unifrom.

She changed into a fitting blue halter-top that crossed over the neck and a white pleated skirt with a pair of K-Swiss Classics. Her straight hair, which she had charmed in lose curls was adorned with a golden barrette. She had gotten her blonde streaks out so now it was just red. She looked at the emerald heart pendant surrounded by small bright diamonds (a birthday present from her dad). She had very little make-up on her face. Only dark blue mascara to accent her long eyelashes and clear lip gloss.

Dropping her books, she grabbed her sunglasses and a bag that she had charmed to be endless and put the documents that she would need, a few make-up to help Brittnay cover up a few Russian marks. Lily smiled sadly to herself. Brittnay needed to get know more about what she was getting herself into. If she chose to quick, her memory would be erased, she wouldn't remember meeting anyone and she wouldn't remember any of her missions. _Pity..._

Looking at the time, Lily decided to go check her new 'apartment' out. Walking off the staircase, she thought of how she was going to see Katrina without James knowing since she would be _living _with him. Taking out her scratch pad, she checked to see if Katrina was on.

A scratch pad was very expensive and just out. They let you talk to people who had one but you needed to know their screen name. It was like the instant messenger. Lily had bought one for Katrina for her birthday. _Being the sole heir to the largest fortune in the Parisian Society does have it's ups. _Lily smirked at the thought. _Hey! Kat's on._

_Shadow: Hey Kat_

_**Angelic02: Hey Lils**_

_Shadow: What's up?_

_**Angelic02: The sky.**_

_Shadow: Wow, someone's bitchy._

_**Angelic02: You would be too if you were in my position.**_

Lily looked at the paper. Lily shrugged and asked her friend to explain. After reading her reply Lily wrote,

_Shadow: Hahaha_

Out of a sudden she got a message from a guy named Night Rider. _I wonder who he is._

_Shadow: Kat? Hold on a second._

Lily changed her screen to Night Rider.

_**Night Rider: Hello**_

_Shadow: Hi_

_Shadow: OMG. I'm sorry but I have to go right now. Bye_

_**Night Rider: Bye.**_

_Shadow: Kat?_

_**Angelic02: Yes?**_

_Shadow: I have to go. Bye._

Lily immediately signed off and took her keys out and put it in the keyhole. She slowly opened the door...

**James**

James stared in shock as the girl named "Shadow" left immediately. He looked up and saw the girl he least expected to walk through the doors...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like I said earlier, I expect reviews since it's my birthday!Thank you to everyone who reviewed. 

Now, let's talk stories.

I have a new Lily and James fanfic coming out very soon. It's called _Our Naughty Little Secret_. The title may change.

If you have any questions about this chapter of _Firefly_ or a question about my new story, review or email me at yahoo under emeraldpurity. I can't put a link on since this stupid site won't show up so just follow that instruction or check my bio for the email. Now I better end it here before you guys get annoyed at me!

Emerald


	6. Settled

**Firefly**

**Summary:** Lily and James are both in Gryffindor and the same year. Oh, they're on a totally different social scale. Lily is an outcast with only one friend and James is at the top of the ladder. They've had many secret meetings but said few words to another. Now they get assigned together for a project. Two Weeks. Living together.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you notice as JK Rowling's.

**Chapter Six: Settled**

**Lily Evans (Anastasia)- Hogwarts**

**Katrina Tanner (Fee)- Hogwarts**

**Catherine Larmer (Brittnay)- Salem**

**James Potter (Bryan)- Hogwarts**

**Sirius Black (Shaggy)- Hogwarts**

**Remus Lupin (Brad)- Hogwarts**

"You!" James cried as he stared at the pretty red head. She smirked.

"Me."

"You're Lily Evans."

"Yeah, sure."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"It would save me a lot of trouble--" James was interrupted by Lily's small scream.

"Ergh! BLACK!" Lily yelled as Sirius Black pushed her aside and ran quickly over to James.

"Prongsie! She's trying to kill me!"

"Who?" James asked curiously.

"Is that any way to speak about your roommate, Black?" A smirking voice entered the room. Lily looked at her in shock before smiling widely.

"Katrina Serenity Tanner! WHY didn't you tell me you were transferring?" Lily demanded in mock-outrage. It seemed that the newcomer has just noticed her friend.

"Well, I just found out this morning as a matter of fact. I heard you were paired up with Potter and I heard Black was Potter's best friend so I decided to scare Black. He ran here and lookie! Here you are!" Katrina smiled and flipped her brown hair. "Hey! You got your hightlights removed!"

"And here I was wondering how I could reach you." Lily grinned. "Yes, I did."

"You two know each other?" Sirius Black asked, stuffing some chocolate frogs he had found in James' bag.

"Yes, we've known each other since we where only Merlin knows how long and then I went to Beauxbatons and Lily went to, well here. But I'm here now. Got it?"

"Uh, not really. Try English." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry..." Lily said.

"What? For what?" Katrina asked, confused as she looked through Lily's bag, finding strawberry lipgloss, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, her scratch pad, a few make-ups, keys, Chocolate frogs, and a ring.

"Because, you have to live with this... animal?" Lily said, pointing to Sirius, who was devouring everythig in the refrigerator and cabinets.

"_Oooh_! Chocolate frogs!" Sirius said, lunging to Katrina. "Give me! Give me!"

"Black, stop eating my chocolate frogs!" Lily cried, yanking Sirius from her bag. But, alas, he kept coming back for more.

"Uh, Evans? Lily? Sirius takes his cookies, pies, candy, chocolate or any other items on the food pyraimid _very _seriously... believe me, I know. Especially anything that's at the top of the pyramid."

"OUT!" Katrina commanded, pushing Sirius and James out of the door.

"What? I'm supposed to live th..." That was the last thing she heard before the door completely shut.

"How are we going to do this?" Katrina whispered, following Lily to her room. "We _can't _do our work when there are _boys interfering_ and _living _with us!"

"Easy on the italics there, Kat."

"L_il_!"

"Katrina...-"

"Don't call me Katrina!" Kat interrupted. "My name is Kat. Just Kat."

"Okay, Just Kat-" Lily smirked at her friend's outraged faced.

"You know, your name is derived from the Latin word lilium which means pure at heart." The titan girl stated. "But you're not like that at all."

"Thank you." Lily smiled. "Now stop interrupting me!"

"They are the Marauders, that means most of the time they will be finding ways to _prank _people."

"That makes me feel SO much better." Kat said.

"That's why I said it." Lily said sarcastically.

"Come on. The teachers are letting us go to Hogsmeade. We have to meet Brittnay there."

**James**

"Moony. It's not fair." Sirius Black whined, while staring at himself in the mirror that we behind the front door at Remus Lupin's apartment. Remus didn't say anything as he continued to read his book. "Ask me what's not fair?"

"What's not fair, Sirius?" Remus asked obediently.

"Prongsie gets a hottie as a roommate and I get a scary little mean witch who's out for my blood."

"I doubt Tanner is out for your blood, Sirius." James said, coming out of the kitchen with a sub.

Sirius turned to him. He gasped. "_Ohhh. _Where'd you get _that_?"

James laughed. "I made it, doggie boy."

Siirius let out a laugh that sounded awfully a lot like a bark. "Was that an insult, you horsy?"

"Padfoot, you're turning into a dog every single day," Remus said.

Sirius smiled cheekily. "I _am _a dog."

"Don't insult my honor. It's stag. Say it with me... _Staaaaaaaaaaag_."

"I really doubt that Katrina is out for your blood, Padfoot." Remus said reasonably. "She's really sweet from what I saw."

The door opened and a blonde haired Samantha Sinstra stepped through.

"Sam Sinstra, I presume?" Remus asked, looking up from the book as she entered.

Sam blushed and nodded. "Hi."

**Lily**

"Ahola!" Katrina said cheerfully, her blonde (her disguise-- a hair charm) boncing of it's own accord as she ran up to Brittnay in Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade.

"Hey!" Brittnay smiled. "How's it going?"

"Bad," Lily moaned, sitting down at the table. "Anyone up for butterbeer?"

"Me,"

"I second that."

Lily stood up and walked all the way up to the counter and sat there, waiting for Rosemerta.

"What will ya'll be having?"

"Three butterbeers please, Rosie?"

"Coming right up," And a few seconds later, three butterbeers popped in front of her. Lily paid for the drinks and went back to the booth to see Katrina reprimanding Brittnay on her choice of mascara.

"... No, no. Black mascara."

"What's the difference?"

"Russians mostly wear black mascara. Hardly blue."

"Unless they're protesting," Lily added, sitting down and passing the drinks out.

"Yes, unless they're protesting." Katrina said. "But you want to fit in. _Blend _in."

"So... I should be invisible?" Brittnay asked defiantly.

"Yes. Your partner... what's her name?"

"Elise." Lily put in.

"Elise extracts information from the popular people. You get them from the normal people."

"Or geeks and outcasts. You have to watch out for the quiet ones." Lily couldn't help but mentioning.

"Exactly. Anastasia's a quiet person but beneath all that she's a master-of-diguise, an immpeccable fighter and a definite genius."

"And Fee looks innocent but she can be a bitch, evil as a devil incarnate _and _can pass Potions."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

**Lily and James' Place**

"Who ate the chocolate ice cream?" Lily asked, she had bad cramps and had a large craving for ice cream.

"I'm eating the ice cream!" James yelled, transfixed on the television box. Which he had taken to calling PIAB (People In A Box). "How do they get in there anyways?"

"It's recorded on something called a film, then it's played at a station and then they broadcast it for people to see. They're no trapped in the box, Potter." Lily replied mechanically. In the past two hours she had explained it three times.

"Give me some of that ice cream." Lily said. She leaned down and grabbed it but he pulled it away, making her fall down on his lap. "Hey!"

The sexual tension had developed sometime when Lily had walked out of the shower in a towel to her room and James almost ran into her. He made note of her smashing figure. "Uhh, hi?" Lily cursed herself. Lilianna Evans did _not _lose her cool.

"Hi yourself." James uttered huskily. James wondered silently how this had happened. The red haired seductress on his lap.

Lily felt James go hard. She smirked.

Impulsively, James leaned down and met his lips with her's.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Their first kiss together! I'm soo sorry it took so long to update but my new story, _Our Naughty Little Secret _it out! Well chapter one is. Please review! I promise that chapter seven won't take so long to update! 

Okay, chapter seven will have a new girl in it but she will only be mentioned in a few chapters. Any one want Sam and Remus? I'm pretty confused it I should, though their won't be much between them.

Hardly anyone review to _Our Naughty Little_ _Secret__! (pouts) _Should I continue it or stop the story? _(questioningly quiet)_

Please review! And I'll post chapter seven in very soon. It's almost done anyways!

Emerald


	7. One Night

**Firefly**

**Summary:** Lily and James are both in Gryffindor and the same year. Oh, they're on a totally different social scale. Lily is an outcast with only one friend and James is at the top of the ladder. They've had many secret meetings but said few words to another. Now they get assigned together for a project. Two Weeks. Living together.

**Disclaimer: **La la la... What? Oh hi! So anyways, my cousin Jennifer's like, "Does it matter?" and I'm like- what? Oh, this is a disclaimer not a chat room? Sorry! I own everything that isn't JK Rowling's.

**Chapter Seven: One Night**

"Coffee?" The tender bellowed when she placed her order. "We don't drink coffee here. Let me buy you something that will put hair on your chest." She opt to take what little time she had left to go over the details of the alias the Ministry had placed for her.

My name is Francie.

I'm Irish.

I live with my grandfather. The rest of my family is dead.

I want to be a Healer.

She saw him approaching out of the corner of her eyes. It was Mr Coffee, this time backed up by a group of his friends. He put a drink down in front of her and helped himself into her booth. His friends piled in after him.

"Come around yet?" he asked.

This was the last thing she needed, a bunch of drunks intruding on her mission. "Thanks, guys, really. I'm waiting for somebody."

The seniors let out a collective laugh. It wasn't substained. It was more like one group "Ha."

Mr Coffee leaned closer. He reeked of beer and cigarettes, a combination that reminded her of being rescued by Lily from one too many parties. Drunk Russian college oafs were no better than American ones, apparently.

"Then where is he?" he asked. "I see a girl, sitting by her lonesome..." he trailed off, losing his train of thought. " 'S a crime, is what it is," he rallied.

She smiled politely. "You know, where I come from," she told him, "When a woman shoots you down, the polite thing to do is move on."

Another group "Ha," but this one was uncertain, as if the guys had taken the single syllable and turned it into two. Like "Haaaa-wha?" Mr Coffee's attitude shifted instantly.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked in an angry whisper.

"She's trying to let you escape with some semblance of dignity."

All heads in the booth turned. Standing at the able was an extremely beautiful girl, elegantly dressed. 'Francie' froze when she noticed the newcomer looked somewhat like Lily. Except Lily had red hair but this girl had brunette. "The girl asked you to nicely leave," the Lily look-alike said. "Now I'm ordering you."

Her voice held seduction, teasing, challenging and authority. The way she said it, 'Francie' immediately changed her mind about how bad it was to have to switch to a new trainer.

She assumed it would be a man like her last one. She was wrong.

There was something about seeing a beautiful, well-dressed girl humiliate guys. No matter how smooth or decent, they simply had no decent come-back. All Mr Coffee could muster was a defiant glare, until he mumbled, "C'mon, guys, let's find some real women worth talking to."

They shuffled out of the booth. "Try not to trip on your bruised ego on your way out," the pretty girl muttered. Mr Coffee turned, furious, but said nothing.

The girl sat down as 'Francie' shot her a grateful look. "You looked like you needed some help."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"My name is Anastasia."

"Francie."

* * *

"Lily? Come in," Francie rasped into the muggle microphone. 

"Go ahead." Lily said. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Francie replied.

"Okay," Lily said. "Head back to the car, stay out of sight until I tell you."

"Lily," Francie whispered. "I'm at the crates."

"Good," she said. "Stand by."

And as Francie watched one of the shadows came to life. Her new trainer glided out of the darkness and hit two of the guards before they could even move. Francie had always been proud of hand-to-hand combat skills, emerging victorious from a couple skirmishes- she had only been on a few missions, but Lily made her look and feel like a rank beginner. Her skills her impeccable. She had dispatched the first two guards within minutes to seconds, and their limp bodies lay on the deck. The third guard attacked, clearly skilled in his own right, but Lily crushed him, easily and painfully. Francie heard a bone break, happy not to know which one it was, and the last guard dropped. It was over in seconds.

"Alright Francie," she said through the headset, "Come on out."

Francie stepped out from behind the crates, staying low, and headed over to Lily. Lily had stopped to get the car keys from the nearest fallen guard, and Francie froze. The last guard appeared behind Lily, raising his rifle.

"Lily!"

Lily spun, her hand a blur. Something streaked through the air in a silver flash. The guard dropped his gun and staggered, staring dumbly at the knife handle that jutted from his chest. He toppled straight back, landing with a crash.

* * *

Lily awoke from a short slumber. "Oh, man." Lily let out a groan as she awoke the next morning and tired to sit up. She winced and immediately placed her hand on her side. Her ribs weren't broken, but they were definitely banged up. Slowly she got out of bed, gingerly testing her range of motion. When she lifted her large shirt she saw the purple bruise that had spread there. _Better get Madam Pomfrey to fix that up._

"Morning," Lily greeted, entering the kitchen where James was eating breakfast.

"Morning. Where were you last night?" James asked, looking up at her questioningly.

"Out with Katrina." Lily said simply. It was her's and Katrina's message when they were asked where they were. "Where were _you_?"

"Sirius wanted to pull a prank." James answered, tensing. This time, the tension _wasn't _just _sexual _tension since their kiss- which lead to _other _(in the heat of the moment) **mature **things- it was **tension**.

Last night, Lily was in Russia busting a group of beginner death-eaters. They- the death eaters- managed to get away. Lily, unfortunately had killed two guards and wiped one's memory. All existence of Anastasia being in Russia, looking for death-eaters were gone. Her student, Francie had gotten back to Durmstrang fine. She as going to hand Francie over to Katrina for the week. Lily trained Francie for a week and Katrina then back to Lily and et cetera.

James, on the other hand, had been in the Forbidden Forest, retracing death-eaters tracks with Remus and Sirius. Which turned out to a dead end by the time they had to get back.

"Look, Lily, can we talk about what happened last week?" James asked.

Last week? Yup, it's been a week since their sexual encounter and neither had talked about it. Or willing to talk about it that it. Both were very experience and had a **_great _**time. And before Lily had a chance to say something, Katrina burst in the room, breathing heavily. Quickly, well as quick as she can with her bruise, she went up to her friend.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Lily asked carefully. Katrina finally slowed her breathing down and noticed that James was in the room.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Yeah," Lily lead her back to her room, waiting the news.

What she heard, however was _nothing _she ever expected. Lily stared at her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be possible.

No.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I haven't updated in a while... but the first two days of school were hetic! Well, here's chapter seven, like I promised. 

Thank you to everyone who review. I know that I don't post the thank you's by name but I plan to do that at the end of the story.

I know that the cliffhanger was very bad but I cause I can't do them.

Please review? Pretty please?

Love ya!

Emerald


	8. The Perfect Killer

**Firefly**

**Summary:** Lily and James are both in Gryffindor and the same year. Oh, they're on a totally different social scale. Lily is an outcast with only one friend and James is at the top of the ladder. They've had many secret meetings but said few words to another. Now they get assigned together for a project. Two Weeks. Living together.

**Disclaimer: **Alright, this era, the characters you remember belong to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine! I would like to thank my cousin, ThuThao, for the help with this chapter, I had a bit of writer's block and she helped me with it. She also wrote the last two sections in the story. Thank you, ThuThao.

**Chapter Eight: The Perfect Killer**

No, no, this couldn't be.

_They _couldn't be!

"I'm sorry, Lily." Kat said, bowing her head. Tears streaming down her irises. She had known how much they had meant to her. How much they had meant to _them_.

Shaking her head, Lily fought back tears. She managed a, "How?"

"The death-eaters raided the place this morning. When they saw the two dead, and they saw Francie's fingerprints over the compartment, they went after him." Katrina whispered. "They had known that Francie was your student."

No. Francie and her dad couldn't be dead!

"I guess I'll have to talk to Dumbledore, huh?" Lily asked, retortically.

Katrina nodded. "Yes,"

"I see ya later, Kat."

"Alright." Katrina stood up hestiantly. "I'm going on a mission this afternoon. So I won't be in class."

"When will you be back?"

"So time, if luck's on my side, before dinner."

"Alright." Lily hugged her brown haired friend. "Be safe, alright, Kat? You're all the family I have left."

"Of course,"

"Thank you." Pulling away, Lily gave a sad smile and walked Kat to the door.

"I'm sorry, Flower."

Lily nodded. "I know. Good luck." Kat nodded and ran off to prepare. Lily looked around the room. Glancing down her at clothes, she walked back to her room and change.

Throwing on blue snap up pants, a white shirt and her blue and black Nikes, she rushed out the door.

* * *

She took off the helmet, her brunette hair spilling out and unzipped the front of her black jumpsuit. She peeled it off, revealing black combat fatigues, that could have easily mistaken for normail ones, underneath. Her eyes were sharp for any movement, sharp but sad. 

"Firefly," came a voice through her necklace. "Do you read me?"

"Perfectly clear,"

"Good," The voice said, "Once you enter the train, I'll lose contact with you. It's all up to you to retrieve her and bring her back to headquaters."

"Alright." Lily paused. "Wait..."

"Yes?"

"What happens when she gets to headquarters?"

"We'll have her obliviated. She can't be going around revealing us."

"And Cian?"

"He'll have to take a test to see what his consequences are."

Lily bit back a tear. Those tests included her. They always did.

Lily loved her life yet despised. Assassination was not one of the death-eater assassins favored forms of keeping people quiet but it was not unheard of. When anyone, be it witch, wizard or muggle, spread out anything to do with the death-eater assassins they were found dead only hours later.

Lily was the best assassin the Ministry had, it had started when the death-eaters had killed her mum of course. Lily had many achievements, she was proud of them too, though being the best assassin in the organization was the only achievement she was not proud of.

They always assassinated using muggle weapons, this meant that the killing was never traced back to any of them and it as always considered a muggle investigation, in which Voldermort would not care about.

She still had nightmares of the last person she had killed. He had failed the test and she had been assigned to kill him. Of course, it didn't help matters that she had known him and that she had forgiven her, he had known she had a duty.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the compartment. "Hola!" The blonde Lily recognized as Mercedes looked up at her. Her brown eyes boring into Lily's own emerald orbs. "Soy de Madrid." Her accent was perfect.

"Hola!" Mercedes smiled at her. "Me llamo Mercedes¿y tú?" Mercedes seemed happy to see that someone was from her culture.

"Me llamo Anastasia." Switching into English, while keeping her fake Spanish accent she said, "Can you please give me a tour?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Dumbledore watched in a dark corner of the alley as the golden brunette pointed the gun with precise aim. Shaking his head, letting a tear drop he wondered if it was truly worth it. He wondered if she would make this quick and painless or long and make her victim suffer. 

His heart grieved for her. She had just lost her father and a girl she had trained for a few days and now here she was, about to kill the person who betrayed the organization and practically helped kill her father.

He saw the sadness and guilt in her green eyes. Albus Dumbledore knew she was wishing that she could go back in time and stop it all.

_No one can stop time without altering it. _He knew that Lily Evans knew that well and she would never use a time turner.

He saw her press the trigger and let the bullet fly at her victim's abodmen. He stared.

* * *

She stared down at him, her face blank, there was no contempt, pity nor did she stop his agony. There was only sadness that could only be seen deep in her eyes that no one could see unless they were powerful like Dumbledore or Voldermort. She did not stop and that made her the best assassin they had ever recruited. She would tell no one of how he died nor would she back out now. 

She was the perfect killer.

She was making him suffer. She was making him pay for all the times he had made her suffer. Made her cry at night, wishing for her mother to come and kiss her head and say it would all be okay. She had found her mum's killer. And she would make him pay.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh my god, I haven't updated in soo long but I have this huge school project, taking too much time. 

Sorry the the words in spanish. I was writing a Spanish essay (which is required to be written in spanish) so yea. I have taken the liberty to translate the spanish into english.

"Soy de Madrid." - _I am from Madrid._

"Me llamo Mercedes¿y tú?" - _My name is Mercedes, and you?"_

I think this one of my better stories.

The next chapter might take awhile since I have a 250 points project coming up soon. I hate school. But I need an education if I want to get a job that I like.

So how'd you like it? Please review!

Love ya for reviewing.

Emerald


	9. Comfort In Silence

**Firefly**

**Summary:** Lily and James are both in Gryffindor and the same year. Oh, they're on a totally different social scale. Lily is an outcast with only one friend and James is at the top of the ladder. They've had many secret meetings but said few words to another. Now they get assigned together for a project. Two Weeks. Living together.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Let's move on.

**Chapter Nine: Comfort In Silence**

**Lily Evans (Anastasia)- Hogwarts**

**James Potter (Bryan)- Hogwarts**

**Sirius Black (Shaggy)- Hogwarts**

**Remus Lupin (Brad)- Hogwarts**

**Katrina Tanner (Fee)- Beauxbatons**

**Catherine Larmer (Brittnay)- Salem**

**David Lambert (Mike)- Durmstrang**

Leaning down till her lips were at his ears, she whispered in a deadly voice, "That is your punishment. Remember our old motto? _Facta, non verba._" She saw his eyes widen through the pain he was feeling as the bullet stayed. "In a matter of minutes you'll be gone. You won't ever get a chance to hurt someone like my mum again." Like she promised, a few minutes later, Cian Mitchelle's dead body lay in a dark alley of a closed muggle pub.

She turned around and walked away, an invisibility charm had appeared over her. Tomorrow morning, when the pub owner opened the door they would see a dead body that the police would come looking for. No evidence of any weapon. Looking down at her Prada bag that was now stained with blood at the corner that had accidentally touched his wound, she frowned. Opening her bag, she stared at the gun. The silencer had been placed so that no one could hear the shot.

Within three hours she had reached the death-eater assassins' headquarters (not in the Ministry of Magic). She grabbed a ponytail that had been placed near the gun, she pulled her hair up and put it in a tight, ponytail.

"Hello, Anastasia." She turned around with lighting reflexes and pinned a messy blonde haired boy to the wall. Once she recognized who he was she let go.

"Bryan! I'm so sorry!" Lily uttered. 'Bryan' massaged his neck.

"It's alright."

"...I'm just so tense."

"I'll see ya later. I have to go."

"Bye,"

* * *

James stood at the corner of his office, watching the pretty green eyed brunette run off. Truthfully, he had a large crush on her. It had started sometime over the summer before 6th year had started. Anastasia had been assigned to Tokyo, to save the Emperor. The assassinator, of course, was supposed to be at the meeting and Anastasia was posed as 'Karina Wainwright' and he had to pose as her husband. 

Checking the time, he noticed that it was around the time that Lily would come home. She had said she was out with Katrina that night. It had worked out perfectly since he had just gotten back from a mission over in Brazil. Flinching as the scar on his back stretched. _Damn death-eaters, _James thought.

Now that he thought of it. Anastasia and Lily looked awfully alike. Their personalities were the same too, except Lily was more shy and Anastasia was straight forward and brutally honest.

Heading towards the fireplace, he flooed into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were coming back." Dumbledore said, behind him.

"Hello, Professor."

"Miss Evans, came back ten minutes ago."

"Thank you, Professor." James thanked and ran out of the headmaster's office.

* * *

Putting the key in the door of the apartment he noticed a slouching figure on the couch. "Hey- what's wrong?" 

A tearstained Lily Evans looked up at him. She was trying to read him again. James shifted uncomfortably. Lily often tried to read him and she suceeded many times. He had no idea how she did it but she did it. She seemed to find whatever she wanted to find in him and answered him.

"They're gone."

"Who?"

"My dad. Francie."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Who's Francie?"

"She's a girl I was... tutoring." That seemed to be the right word without giving anything away.

"Oh.." James sat down next to her.

Wiping her tears away, Lily gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems."

James pulled her into a hug. Lily tensed for a minute before relaxing and hugging him back. "Don't worry. I'm always here in case you need me, besides, I'm always willing to help my roommate out."

Lily laughed. "Thank you."

"It's alright. But,"

"But?"

"You have to come with me to Hogsmeade."

"But-"

"It'll cheer you up I promise."

"But it's not Hogsmeade weekend." Lily faked innocence, after all she was supposed to be the innocent little girl.

"I have my ways." Lily pretended to think it over.

"Alright." James grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch and started to drag her to the door. "Wait,"

"What?"

"I have to clean up."

"What? Why? You look fine."

"I'm a mess. Let me clean up and I'll be right back."

"Okay,"

Turning away, Lily ran off to the bathroom. The minute she entered the bathroom, she grabbed the pair of earrings in the cabinet that she had locked under the sink. "Firefly to headquarters."

"Copying that, Firefly."

"Give the mission to someone else."

"What? Why?"

"I have some business to attend to tonight."

"But-"

"Are you questioning my authority?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. The person you're handing it to would be able to do it. After all, it is a retrieve and attend mission."

"But, Firefly, you're the only person who can get in and out of situations without getting noticed."

"Then, find another way. I would love to help but I have other important things to do."

"Firefly out."

"Headquarters out."

Rolling her eyes, she applied a quick charm for her eyes. She changed into a fresh pair of clothing and tied her hair back into a ponytail. She saw James watching TV when she came back out. Lily laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

James jumped up at the touch. He turned around to see Lily grinning at him. "Ready to go then?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." James laughed and they continued to sneak off to Hogsmeade. Lily really didn't like lying to him and pretending that she didn't know the way, since she in fact did since she snuck out all the time. But that was the way her life went.

They walked to Hogsmeade quickly, but oddly enough, being around each other without all the noise of the other students and all that made it a whole lot better. Reflexively, James put his arm around her shoulder. She put her head on his arm.

"Are you going to be okay?" James asked, as he bought her a cup of butterbeer, Three Broomstick's best.

"I don't know. My mom died awhile ago, back in my third year." Lily found herself opening up to him, even though she hardly knew him. She was just... so easy to trust. They were usually the ones you stray from in her business.

"What was her name."

"Valeria."

"Oh." James winced at the name. He had remembered reading the report in his office about Valeria Evans being murdered for an unknown reason. Voldermort didn't murder his victims personally, much less he didn't usually attack only one muggle. He felt sorry for the red head. Something told him that she was stronger than she looked, but then again, it might just have been him thinking about the time he saw her in her training room. "Continue."

"My sister disowned herself,"

"Why?"

"Because she hated me and the fact that I was a witch."

"She shallow, isn't she?"

"Very," Lily paused. "She thinks that everything abnormal should be banned from the universe. She wants to be just like everyone else, you know? Normal."

"I see."

"Like I told you, I just found out my dad just died. I only other person I actually consider a family is Katrina."

James laughed. "What about that girl, Samantha or something like that? I see you two hang out together a lot."

"Yeah, we're drifting apart faster than ever. I mean before, we used to hate each other and tried to make each other's life hell anyway we could and then, somehow we just become friends. Every once in a while we would drift apart but things would always patch up in the end."

"What's the difference about this one?"

"We got into a fight about her grandparents and a boy she was dating."

"Tell me about it."

"She didn't like him."

"Then why is she dating him?"

"To please her grandparents. It was their last wish. You know, for her to date him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Thank you."

"For what?" James questioned. "I didn't do much."

"You sat here and talked to me."

"That's all?"

"And you made me feel better."

"Well, in that case, I'm here any time you need." James proclaimed, reaching out and holding her hand softly.

"That's sweet."

"What can I say? I'm a sweet guy?" Lily laughed.

Silence.

It was a comfortable silence, though. They both felt content were they were. Just holding hands. And being around each other.

Lily smiled softly as she glanced at his hand, the hand that was covering hers. Oddly enough, she felt... safe. The world that she lived in you should watch your back all the time. There was no telling what or who could be trusted. She trusted him. Even though she couldn't read him, unlike the others, she still feel happy.

James saw the red head smile. That made him smile. She was truly beautiful. And she wasn't even trying. He felt satisfied just holding her hand and being there for her. It showed that she trusted him. He could tell that she didn't trust many people.

A wicked idea came to her as she drank her butterbeer. She glanced at him through her glass and grinned at him. He grinned back. Standing up, she walked across the booth to sit on his lap. He put his arm around her waist.

"Have I said thank you?"

James laughed. "Yes, yes, you did."

"How 'bout I show you how thankful I am physically?" James' eyes widened.

"Lily..." he said, warningly as her hand slipped her his shirt and travelled up. "I can't. Your dad and friend just died. I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you."

Lily smiled at his care. She moved closer to him and felt his arousal. She brushed her lips against his softly. He kissed her back. Slowly, their kiss become much more passionate. James deepened their already passionate kiss by gently prying her lips apart with his tongue. Lily accepted him eagerly and shuddered slightly as his tongue brushed against hers.

After what seemed like ten seconds (by really five minutes), they pulled apart and laughed. The two of them just sat their talking about nothing. It was getting darker and Lily was getting drowsy. She laid her head against his chest.

"Thank you," James heard her muttered before she fell into a deep slumber against his chest.

"You're welcome." James whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aww, a little Lily and James! PLEASE REVIEW! 

Alright, everyone, please read my new story, _Time Can Change_. I really want to know if I should keep it up or delete it! I should have another story coming soon, _Guilty Pleasures_. The title is undeterminded, but that's the title for now!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Love you,

Emerald


	10. Cubica Green

**Firefly**

**Summary:** Lily and James are both in Gryffindor and the same year. Oh, they're on a totally different social scale. Lily is an outcast with only one friend and James is at the top of the ladder. They've had many secret meetings but said few words to another. Now they get assigned together for a project. Two Weeks. Living together.

**Disclaimer: **Yadada... Please review. Most characters are JK Rowling's.

**Chapter Ten: Cubica Green**

**Lily Evans (Anastasia)- Hogwarts**

**James Potter (Bryan)- Hogwarts**

**Sirius Black (Shaggy)- Hogwarts**

**Remus Lupin (Brad)- Hogwarts**

**Katrina Tanner (Fee)- Beauxbatons**

"So have you slept with her yet?" Sirius Black bounced up and down on Remus' living room couch.

"Who?"

"That girl, Lila, Lilac, someting like that."

"It's Lily."

"Yeah, yeah. So have you slept with her?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Experienced."

"Lucky you."

"My roommate won't let me get near her before she cuts my head off."

"Smart girl." Remus commented.

"Guys, do you remember when we were told of Valeria being dead?"

"Valeria..."

"Valeria Evans, dumbass."

"Her?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"She's Lily's mum."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. And her dad and a girl she was tutoring just died, too."

"Poor girl."

"Who's a poor girl?" Sam Sinistra asked, coming into the apartment.

"No one." The three Marauders said at the same time.

"Hey, um, Potter..."

"Call me James."

"Alright, James. Can you tell Lily to meet me here when you see her?"

"I thought the two of you weren't talking."

"Who told you that?"

"She did."

"Oh."

"Are you talking?"

"No."

* * *

"Albus!" 

"Yes, Minerva."

"You've already got them living with each other, but you're going to put them together for this, too?"

"Precisely."

"But.. but."

"But?"

"Are you sure this is a right choice?"

"Yes. They have worked well together, before."

"Yes, before they were not living together."

"They don't know it's each other."

"That won't help. They'll just be lying to each other more and more."

"It will bring them closer."

"You are sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then."

* * *

Lily stretched her sore muscles and walked tiredly to the bathroom. A few minutes later a dark brunette was seen leaving the apartment. 

"Sorry. Woke up late."

"It's okay. Sit down." Lily did as she was asked.

"What's this meeting about?"

"I don't know."

"You two will be going on another mission together, since you did so well last time." Both Lily and James' attention became alert at this.

"Anastasia, you are going as Anabela Lerez, and Bryan, you are Carlos Hayes."

"Who we going after?"

"Cubica Green." Their informer opened a folder. Inside lay a picture of a brown haired girl with cold blue eyes that couldn't be matched.

James snorted. "Green." Lily elbowed him.

"What do we have to do."

"Get any information out of her as you can."

"And?"

"That is all, for now. Any questions?"

"What's the relationship between Anabela and Carlos?"

"Anabela and Carlos are best friends. Carlos will try and get close to Green and find whatever he can about her gang."

"How close?"

"As close as being her boyfriend."

"Anabela?"

"She will have to try and make friends with Green. Green's current 'best friend' is in muggle California and will not be back for another two weeks."

"We have two weeks to fulfill this mission?"

"If not less. Here are your passports, your basic utilities, the information you will have to memorize."

"What about our equipment?"

"You will see Michael later for a weapons briefing."

"Okay."

"_Another _mission."

"Oh great." Both Lily and James muttered sarcastically as they left the room.

_**Name: **Anabela Kali Lerez_

_**Age: **17, female_

_**Nationality: **Spanish_

_**School: **Bellview High_

_**Interest: **Snowboarding, skiing, shopping, and flirting._

_**Family: **Amelia Lerez, Daniel Lerez_

_**Name: **Carlos Hayes_

_**Age: **17, male_

_**Nationality: **American_

_**School: **Bellview High_

_**Interest: **Martial Arts, Kickboxing, and other sports._

_**Family: **Anna Hayes, Jack Kayes_

"Wait,"

"What?"

"We have to go to a Spanish school?"

"Kind of. Both speak Spanish and English." The guy said. "You both are very fluent in Spanish, right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

"This," Michael, the equipments designer, held up a small pair of silver diamond earrings. "Anastasia, will help you connect with Bryan not matter where you are and it's non-traceable." Lily whistled. Michael held up two small cellphones and two small miniature plugs. "Your basic cellphone on the outside. Non-traceable communication devices that can contact anyone anywhere." 

"Impressive."

"These plugs can collect data and they can transfer the information onto your cellphones, and you can send them anywhere in the web."

"Non-traceable?"

"No. Unfortunately, if we make it non-traceable it will be nearly impossible for you to actually see the information you're collecting and could take, oh possibly, four months to decode."

"Wow."

"So, we have to be careful not to leave any tracks when we use it?"

"Correct, Anastasia."

"That all?"

"All the new ones. The rest that you will be using on your trip, you already know how to use."

"Okay, thanks, Mike."

"No problem."

"Why do I have an exciting feeling about this mission?'

"You mean besides the fact that our missions are, oddly enough, thrillers, both scary and exciting?"

"Yes."

"I don't know," Lily commented.

* * *

"So, you're going all the way to Spain?" Katrina asked, shocked that they would send her on another mission so soon. 

"Yes."

"You excited?"

Lily looked up at her friend with an excited grin. "When isn't our mission exciting?"

"True... Too bad that these people don't know that we're risking our lives everyday for them." Katrina said wistfully.

"Depressing thought, huh?"

"Totally." Katrina agreed. "Speaking of which, you and Bryan seem to be getting close."

"We're just friends."

"What about you and James Potter?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You have a magnetic attraction to each other."

"Purely physical."

"I doubt it."

"_You _would." Lily retorted almost immediately.

"So true." Katrina smiled. "Not to mention, you're going to Spain- a beautiful city if I do say so myself, with the man of your dreams; who just happens to be so fucking hot."

"On a mission." Lily blushed.

"Whatever. You're going to be speaking Spanish." Katrina continued.

"Half the time." Lily added.

"Sure. Might I remind you that, Spanish is a _romance_ language?"

"No. _I'm _the one who taught you how to speak spanish."

"So, did you have another _encounter _with Potter?"

"No, unfortunately." Lily sat down on her bed.

"Hm, I thought you liked Bryan."

"I do. But I like James, too."

"You're on first name bases with him?" Katrina asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Aw, my little Tigerlily's learning love." Katrina taunted.

"Go to hell."

"With the world we live in, I'm already in it."

Lily frowned in thought. "There are also the fun moments..."

Katrina suddenly became serious. She hopped off Lily's bed and turned to her friend. "Lily..."

"I know, Kat. We can't trust many people in our... profession."

"But?" Katrina persisted.

"But sometimes its hard to keep going and not give up. Sometimes I just want to give it all up and live like a normal person."

"But you're not normal, Lils."

"I know. I'm a witch, an assassin, etc...," Lily rolled her eyes and pushed the top of her suitcase down, making it close with a loud click.

"So?"

Lily looked at her friend in the eyes. "Don't you want to quit sometimes, too?"

"Yes, but then I also think about all the people we've saved."

Lily gave a sarcastic laugh. "Saved? Kat, you may have saved but I've _killed_."

"I know, Lily. And that's what's scares me at times."

Lily looked at her friend quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"You've killed and saved so many people. You've sent people to Azkaban. I've just saved."

Lily smiled ruefully. "You should be happy that you didn't have to see their blood or hear their cries."

"I know. And I am. But when I think about it, I know that you've seen and heard all those things, it makes me sad and it makes to think that I'm not really doing my job." Katrina said, tears forming in her eyes.

Lily hugged her friend, "Don't ever think that Kat, you've done many things." She paused. "Just because you haven't killed doesn't mean that you haven't done anything."

"Thanks, Flower."

"That's what friends are for." Lily grinned cheekily.

"When do you have to leave?" Katrina asked, looking at the alarm clock on Lily's bedside.

"I need to leave around 6.00."

"What excuse are you using?" Katrina asked, becoming interested in her friend's excuse.

"Dumbledore said that everyone would believe that I would be going back to my dad's funeral and spend a few days over."

Katrina nodded. "That's a good excuse. No one would suspect anything."

Lily eyed her friend. "Sometimes I think you could pass as my twin when it comes to brains."

"Nah. You're too smart and I'm more athletic."

"So true." Lily grumbled.

Katrina glanced at the clock again and sighed, "Come on, Flower. Time to go." She grabbed some floo powder that was laying in a bowl and threw it in the fireplace.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright. I know that some of you are ready to murder me for updating so late, but I had no choice. I just got back from France a few weeks ago as some of you know and since then things have been hetic. But, I tried to get this story up and running!

Now, I have two or three other stories I have to update so I'm working on those. So, please REVIEW to make me happy and I'll work harder to get chapter eleven up really soon. ONLY if you guys REVIEW!

Love,

.:.Emerald.:.


	11. Deadly Sin: Lust

**Firefly**

**Summary:** Lily and James are both in Gryffindor and the same year. Oh, they're on a totally different social scale. Lily is an outcast with only one friend and James is at the top of the ladder. They've had many secret meetings but said few words to another. Now they get assigned together for a project. Two Weeks. Living together.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, unfortunately.

**Chapter Eleven: Deadly Sin: Lust**

Lily sighed into the kiss. She didn't know who she had ended up in this predicament anyway. One minute they were planning their strategy and the next the were trying to rip each other's clothes off. Oh dear.

She really didn't know who made the first move. It was like all of a sudden they were playing tonsil hockey. Really, that was all that she remembered.

Oh, okay. Maybe she remembered a _little_ more.

"_So, how are you going to seduce her?" Lily asked, sitting down on a small sofa. She had been looking at Bryan for about ten minutes as he sat there and stared at the piece of parchment._

"_Wha- what?"_

_Lily gave a pure laugh and shook her head, making her curls fly. "How are you going to seduce Ms. Greene?"_

"_I'm still trying to work that out."_

And here they were. In _this _predicament Sure, there had always been a lot of attraction and sexual tension between them, but, really!

* * *

They shouldn't be doing this. Especially when he is supposed to seduce her "best-friend" the next day... 

What were they getting themselves into.

* * *

Her life was screwed. Really. Unbelievable. She fell in love with two guys. "No – just one." Her inner voice told her. She pushed the thought – and the voice – in the back of her head. She didn't understand them, for once. 

She was staring at the paper that she had read a thousand times, but at every thought, her mind flew to her love – sex – life. "Completely stupid. What is this stupid thing talking about?"

"Stasia?" Lily's head snapped up, hearing her private nickname, to see the mean beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby. Just thinking." Lily gave him a feeble smile.

"What about? You seemed really worried." Bryan said, sitting up, making the sheets move down to his torso. Lily's eyes glittered down to his naked chest. She felt him pressing against her inner thigh.

"About us." Lily said, her hands raving his bare chest. "Whats going on about us."

"Thats easy." Bryan moaned as she pushed him down on his back. His moan reminded her of James's. _Merlin,_ she kissed his chest lightly over and over again.

She struck a nerve.

_(...James – Bryan...)_

James sighed, running a hand towards his hair subconsciously. Anastasia sure knew how to hide her private stuff. He had been searching for the letter ever since Anastasia left to find Greene. Four hours ago.

James really wanted to find that letter. He was worried about her. She hadn't been the same since she got the letter. In fact, at that moment she reminded him of Lily Evans.

The raven haired teenager sighed again. Sure, he liked Lily; but he hardly knew her. Anastasia on the other hand, he had known her for about two or three years.

They had many encounters. Sexually and nonsexual. They met at work and during their free time. There was always chemistry between them. As it was when he was with Lily, sometimes.

They were so alike. The more he thought about it, the more he noticed. Their sophistication, passion and temptation they had in them.

Of course, there was their intelligence. They were so much alike. And he loved both of them.

He really did. He would admit that. But which one did he love more? **_That_** he didn't know.

If push comes the shove, and he had to chose between the two or die, he'd probably end up dying.

Decidedly, James looked out of his room. Well, the room he was staying at until the mission was over. And Anastasia was just next door. Opening her drawer quietly, he looked through it. It was pretty empty since she spent a lot of time in his room.

Of course, they weren't officially dating. They referred to what they have as loosely dating.

"What are you doing in her?" A voice questioned, hurt, came from behind him. He jumped around to face the door and come in contact of the eyes with emerald ones.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry, it's really short, but I have plans for the next chapter that can't be added to this one. Finally got this chapter up. I mean't to post it last week, but things arehappening...not very good things.I wasn't sure when I would get to typing this. I know that many of you were hoping that they find each others identity really soon. But it'll happen within the next few chapters. 

Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed it.

Oh and yea. The rest of my stories are going the same way as Our Naughty Little Secret. I want _at least_ **8** reviews for each chapter. I really don't care how long they are! One word is fine.

Oh! And for those who don't have an account on the site, and want updates of my stories like you would if you had an account; go to my profile and before it lists my stories, theres a link.

Click on it and enter your email address and you'll be getting updates of my stories!

Emerald.


	12. IMPORTANT

I'm sorry for the long update, but I'm currently in the hospital – and the nurses aren't expecting me to be out for another couple weeks. Please bear with me while I'm away.

Thank you,

Emerald


	13. IMPORTANT NOTEAGAIN

Hello!

I'm SO INCREDIBLY SORRY for making everyone wait so long! I just got out of the hospitable. For those who asked why I was in the hospitable; the reason is that I'm sort of lactose and tolerant. What happened was that I was at a party and ate some stuff that I had no idea what was in...so I ended up really sick and losing more than five pounds. Anyways, I have decided to rewrite all of my stories - except the one-shots!

Thank you for your patience... I will have the first chapter of Firefly (The rewrite) up tomorrow as a thank you!

Thank you again,

Emerald.


End file.
